


Songs that I think fit characters from Dungeons and Randomness

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few songs that I feel fit with some of the characters from Dungeons and Randomness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check them out!  http://dandrpodcast.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs that I think fit characters from Dungeons and Randomness

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the songs might be a bit of a stretch, but they are the songs that I personally think fit right. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this little project has made me realize that I have a very diverse taste in music.

Darmock: Blurred Lines- Robin Thicke

Vallus: Did I Say That Out Loud- Barenaked Ladies

Rodswell: Mad World-Michael Andrews

Draconus: Rehab- Amy Winehouse

Thoril: City- Hollywood Undead

Katey and Silvia: Wake The Dead- The Used

Galford: Sweet Transvestite-Tim Curry

Fie: Mama- My Chemical Romance

Bri: All the Things She Said- t.A.T.u

Una ( to Marcus) : All Nightmare Long- Metallica

Yenward: Been Caught Stealing- Jane's Addiction

Duncan: Piano Man- Billy Joel

Ian and Talia's Song: Love is an Open Door- from Frozen

Jadzia (to Darmock): Goodbuy Earl-Dixie Chicks

Diana: Bitch-Meredith Brooks

The Witch: Swamp Witch -Jim Stafford

Tessia: Survivor- Reba McEntire 

(Bonus Songs)

Darmock and Judzia's relationship: Prick! Goes the Scorpion's Tale-Emilie Autumn

Song for all the Dead Characters : Coming Back Down- Hollywood Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Please Provide me any feed back!


End file.
